Daughter of the dark
by Ic3 Qu3eN
Summary: R for attempted rape. That's all. Hermione has been neglected for over a year, and she holds 2 dark secrets and rage that has been boiling for too long.
1. Hatred

A/N: This is my second Fic so don't flame me! And Tell me it is totally Mary Sue. And Could someone PLEASE tell me what MARY SUE is!!!!! One of my friends keeps being flamed being told it's totally Mary Sue. ! What is it!?  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione held Draco's dying body close.  
  
"No Draco, you can't die. You're my everything. You can't leave me alone. What will I do without you?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Hermione, be strong." Draco said, as the blood poured out of his chest wound.  
  
Hermione held his hand tightly and pressed it to her cheek.  
  
"Don't die Draco." Hermione said softly.  
  
Draco's once emotionless eyes now showed Hermione the love he felt for her.  
  
"I'll never die. I'll live here." Draco placed his tightly clasped hand over Hermione's heart. "I love you Hermione."  
  
With that, Draco's arm fell limp and his breathing stopped, and his eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A scream pierced the air that night, amongst the battle and anguished cry filled the battlefield that touched even the coldest hearts.  
  
"NO!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry grinned triumphantly.  
  
"You better believe it Voldie." Harry said, a sharp bite of mockery edging his words. "Your precious Malfoy is dead, and Hermione with him."  
  
Hermione screamed in anger, remembering how this came about.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, depression weighing her down. She had not received a single owl from Harry or Ron the whole summer. She had tried to convince herself that they were merely busy with the Order as they had been last summer. However, the doubt had seeped in and now she was alone.  
  
Hermione searched the compartments for an empty space but the only one close to empty was a compartment with Malfoy in it. Settling for Malfoy, Hermione opened the door and sat down opposite him.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?" Malfoy spat nastily.  
  
"Well, for you information Malfoy, my friends have deserted me, and I tried to find an empty compartment but only ended up with your compartment. I'm also feeling quite depressed. Not only have my friends deserted me this summer but last summer as well. I can almost feel the hatred from them in their silence." Hermione sighed.  
  
Rummaging through her bag, she grabbed her notebook. She wrote, the notebook was almost like her journal. Whenever she was feeling sad, she would write and add little notes on her day.  
  
Hermione began to write, ignoring the boy sitting across from her.  
  
"Nice to know your life story Granger but I'd prefer it if you sat with someone else. I do NOT appreciate having mudbloods sitting in such close proximity." Malfoy smirked.  
  
Hermione looked up, her eyes ablaze.  
  
"Fine. Be a fucking bastard like you always are. I'll find another fucking compartment." Hermione snarled.  
  
Malfoy was taken aback by her little outburst, but he was amused all the same. He watched on amusedly as the girl slammed her notebook close and took her bag, balancing the small book on top.  
  
She then stomped out of the compartment. Unknowing that her precious notebook slipped off her bag. Right at Malfoy's feet.  
  
Draco picked the book up and flicked it open. As he flicked through pages, he saw as the writing became more and more depressive. Suddenly one of the poems came and jumped out at him.  
  
*Darkness* The darkness comes closer, As the light fades, I can almost feel the hate, Bitter sweet hatred and rage.  
  
-Harry and Ron have cut off all contact. I'm going insane. Draco's taunting doesn't help either.  
  
Draco read on, his curiosity getting the better of him as he flicked through the poems. He noticed the series of poems named 'Darkness' came in intervals. He read the second one, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
*Darkness* Now it comes closer, I can almost feel The darkness Becoming real.  
  
-It's been over a year and Ron and Harry completely ignore me. I'm on the edge of sanity. I'm going to crack pretty soon. No one can tell there's anything wrong. They're all idiotic.  
  
Draco flicked through the notebook and found what he was looking for. A third poem named 'Darkness.' His eyes quickly read the poem and he let the wicked smile slip from his lips.  
  
*Darkness* Now it is here, And I fall in The bottomless pit, I accept the sin.  
  
-Harry and Ron will pay for their betrayal of my trust and friendship.  
  
Draco kept flicking until he saw the poem Hermione had written just then. He chuckled quietly and pocketed the notebook. He would have to report to father pretty soon. He had some good news.  
  
*Darkness* The hatred boils, I will join the kin, It's time to start, Now the games begin.  
  
-It's time to seek out the Lord. I WILL gain revenge against those bastards.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione stomped down the train and found Harry sticking his tongue down Ginny's throat. Controlling her raging emotions, Hermione put on a bright and cheery smile and walked in.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Ron! Ginny! How were your holidays?" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione's rage merely heightened at that and made her resolve stronger. She bottled the emotions and went back to being falsely happy.  
  
"So, why'd you guys not send me any owls?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we were busy with the order and stuff." Harry lied. The words fell from his lips naturally.  
  
"Oh. Alright then. What did you do with the order?" Hermione queried as she ate her sandwich.  
  
"Well, we just made plans and figured out what we would do." Ron said, improvising.  
  
"What sort of plans?" Hermione persisted.  
  
"It's highly confidential so we have to get permission to tell you." Ginny said, her big brown eyes showing no sign of falsehood.  
  
Hermione eyed them all carefully. They were obviously closing themselves off to her.  
  
"I get it. Don't worry. You guys want anything from the trolley? I'm going to get some food." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Well you guys have to get it yourselves because I'm not getting it for you. Stop being LAZY." Hermione said sternly before walking out on her ex- friends and her old life.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Please, please, please, don't flame! I really don't like flames! Thanx! 


	2. Plans

A/N: Chapter 2! Yay!  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione frantically emptied her bag. It couldn't be missing! She couldn't have lost it. Her most prized possession and she lost it!  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Hermione stormed out of the library in anger, she began the steep climb up the Astronomy Tower. She always found it calming up there, and it helped sooth her raging emotions.  
  
However, she was not alone.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione threw her bag on the floor and leaned out of the window. She wondered what it would be like if she could just jump from the window and let all her troubles fall away.  
  
"You don't want to die."  
  
Hermione swiveled around in confusion.  
  
"I believe you've been looking for this."  
  
Malfoy waved around a small black notebook that was all too familiar.  
  
"How the FUCK did you get that?" Hermione hissed, seething.  
  
"Oh, you just happened to drop it. When you left my compartment on the train, that is." Malfoy smirked. "I believe you have some revenge that needs doing. Correct?"  
  
Hermione stared openly at the boy.  
  
"You're going to help?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Don't draw conclusions so quickly Granger." Malfoy said contempt filling his voice.  
  
"Well then fine!" Hermione snapped. "Now can I have my notebook back?"  
  
Malfoy gave the notebook back to Hermione and whispered in her ear quietly.  
  
"You'll find what you're looking for. Just a matter of time."  
  
Hermione shuddered slightly. That boy was so toxic. What in the world did he mean? Looking down at the notebook in her hand, she flicked it open.  
  
After being satisfied that nothing had been disturbed, she went to the next page. Taking a quill out, she began to write but oddly enough, she couldn't write on that page.  
  
Suddenly ink appeared fresh on her page.  
  
'If you wish to seek Him out, First you must find the dark, And keep it close to your heart, Only then can you start.'  
  
Hermione looked at the text incredulously. Who was doing this? Of course. Draco. Who else could have tampered with her notebook? Hermione looked down at the poem again. Find the dark.  
  
A grim determination filled her. She would find this dark and go to the destiny which was hers by right.  
  
*~+~*  
  
"What's she doing up there?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, but more importantly what's she doing with Malfoy?"  
  
"I think she was just going up to the Astronomy Tower. You know, she goes there for calm. Malfoy just happened to be there."  
  
"Good theory. Look, she's just standing there. What is she doing?"  
  
"Wait, she's moving down the stairs now."  
  
"So she's just walking. Oh crap. Ron hurry up, put the map away. She's coming here."  
  
"What's she doing, coming here? She's head girl. They don't associate with us LOWER people."  
  
"Just go Ron!"  
  
Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, only to find herself being stared at angrily. She could feel the eyes boring holes into her.  
  
"Is there something wrong with a GRYFFINDOR coming into GRYFFINDOR common room?" Hermione asked testily.  
  
Immediately everyone went back to work. That is, everyone except Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi guys." Hermione said as she sat opposite them. 'What have you been doing? Looking so guilty. I'll find out pretty soon.' "Hey, could I use the Marauder's map for a second? I have to see something."  
  
"Sure Hermione." Harry said uncertainly. "It's in my trunk."  
  
"Cool. Thanks Harry." Hermione stood up and promptly went up to his dorm.  
  
She closed the door behind her and immediately went to work. She quickly grabbed his cloak and his map and began working on the spell.  
  
After several minutes, Hermione had a tracking spell on the invisibility cloak that showed up on her OWN Marauder's Map and a handy spell made her notebook glow red whenever they used the Marauder's Map.  
  
Hermione smiled evilly. Perfect. She would show those two pinheads. She would beat them at their OWN game.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione came down the stairs and smiled at the two boys genuinely. She had plenty to smile about.  
  
"Hey you guys. I've got to go to the library for work. You coming?"  
  
They both shook their heads vigorously. Hermione rolled her eyes and left. The moment she left, she took her notebook out and watched it glow red. Smiling, she headed off to the library.  
  
Once at the library, she noticed that her notebook had gone back to its original colour. She grinned and sat down at her favourite table.  
  
Opening her notebook, she noticed another bit of writing had appeared.  
  
'To contact the dark, write a note and place it under your favourite table. He will collect it and see what you need/want and will contact you back when he places a note under the same table.'  
  
Hermione grinned. She immediately started writing a note on a spare bit of parchment.  
  
'Alright, first who the hell are you? I know I'm a fucking mudblood that's a know-it-all but it has it perks. Not many but hey! Ok, I am presuming that you are in Slytherin, so you hate me since I'm in Gryffindor. However, I can tell you that I HATE POTTER AND WEASLEY! They are fucking idiots. Now, I suppose the other thing I want to say is that I would like to meet you in my dorm. I'll place another note if it's clear. It will be stuck to the side of my portrait, you'll find it. If it's red that's no good. If it's a normal colour, you can come in. Password is 'Double Helix Spiral Down.' Oh, and if you tell another fucking soul about my password, I'll hex you into next week. Believe me, I'll find out who you are soon enough.  
Hermione Granger'  
  
Hermione smiled at her handy work and quickly folded the parchment and stuck it to the table with a simple sticking charm and put her things in her bag. Her notebook began to glow red, and she frowned. What were those bastards doing now?  
  
The glowing stopped after a while and Hermione quickly put a an 'untraceable spell' on herself. That would confuse the map. Even the marauder's map couldn't find her.  
  
She grinned and walked out of the library. She was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. Hermione was spun around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione spat.  
  
"Be careful Granger. The light's trying to find you." Malfoy smirked and promptly left her standing outside of the library, trying to recollect her thoughts.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: So, how did you like chapter 2? Well, tell me. Just don't be too harsh. If you want to tell me that I should delete my story, just say 'delete this story' because that's much better than going off for how fucking crappy my story is and blah blah blah. Thank you. 


	3. Correspondent

A/N: Before I begin chapter 3 I'd like to clarify several things. The gang is in 7th year. Hermione has been neglected by Harry and Ron for the past year and a bit, and Hermione and Draco are Head girl/boy. Hermione longs for revenge and is joining the dark side.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione went into the library the next day and checked her notebook for the glowing. It wasn't there and Hermione quickly grabbed the note that she had felt underneath the table.  
  
The note read:  
  
'Dear, I quote, 'fucking mudblood and know-it-all,' I suppose that I could meet you but it is dangerous for me at this stage because I have not yet determined whether you are true to your word. It is impossible to tell your motives at the moment and whether they contain any falsehood but I will judge that. I will tell you of my decision by Christmas holidays. I am sure that you will have shown your true loyalties by then. Do not think that -I- Do not trust you, it is rather my superiors that give me instruction. Feel free to tell me anything, it is what I'm here for. It is to help me determine where your loyalties lie.  
-Your slumbering dragon'  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at the signature. A slumbering dragon. Probably a soon to be death eater.  
  
Sighing, she wrote another note. She would just have to go with the flow.  
  
'Dear Dragon, Thanks. I need someone to talk to. Although this isn't face to face, it helps. Where do I begin? I have so many things to say. Harry and Ron's betrayal, my isolation, alright. I'll start at the beginning. In the summer after 5th year, I did not receive a single owl. I was naturally distraught but I merely assumed that they were busy with the Order of the Phoenix. (The order of the phoenix is the order of people who oppose the Dark Lord). I came to school, excited to see them but they ignored me. Sure we talked but they were closed off. Well, that's the beginning I'll tell you more next time. Madam Pince is coming over and I have to go.  
-Hermione'  
  
Hermione stuck the note under the table and went to work. After a while she noticed the notebook glowing. Shaking her head she concealed it and pulled out her own map. Tapping it lightly, she muttered a spell in Italian.  
  
Immediately thin webs spread over the page. She smiled. Looking at her map she spotted Harry up in the Gryffindor common room with Ron. She grinned. Good, Potty and Weasel had no clue about her plans.  
  
*~+~* (A/N: The following is letters between Hermione and her correspondent.)  
  
*September 4th* 'Dear Hermione, Not everyone has a perfect life. Underneath the surface of the mask are the choppy waters of a stormy sea. I know. My father and mother aren't exactly loving so you could say that I have it pretty bad too.  
-Dragon'  
  
*September 6th* 'Dear Dragon, Wow, that's pretty bad. You know, you're pretty thoughtful. Well, I'll keep telling you what happened. Harry and Ron became more and more distant and I kept my hurt bottled up. I didn't want to show weakness. When exam time came around, of course they were all friendly to get my help. Well, I was all too happy to help my friends but as soon as the exam results came back, they completely ignored me again. Yikes, they're coming into the library. I'll pick your note up tomorrow.  
-Hermione'  
  
*September 8th* 'Dear Hermione, That's pretty harsh. I always thought you were the golden trio, unbreakable and unable to experience anger at each other. I guess I was proved wrong. I guess saint Potter has a taint on his rep. Yeah, well sometimes I would wake up in the morning at my home and not remember what day it is, with bruises all over my body. I haven't told anyone this. So, secrecy would be appreciated.  
-Dragon'  
  
*September 10th* 'Dear Dragon, Ouch! Did your father do that to you? Sounds like a bastard if you ask me. Well, I'll continue my story. Harry and Ron didn't contact me at all during the summer and I was so angry that it manifested itself in this new form of hate. I'd never really hated anyone like this, I thought that I disliked Draco Malfoy but this was much more. This burned my insides. Flipped my guts inside out when I even thought of the two bastards. I managed to control the anger because if I let it boil for too long something would catch on fire. It was pretty crazy. Great, curfew. Better finish this off. Well, I'll pick your note up day after 2moz as per usual.  
-Hermione'  
  
*September 12th* 'Dear Hermione, Wow, that's some pretty powerful shit. I guess that took some time to control. Whenever I got mad I would go outside in the rain. It always made me feel at peace, somehow. Anyway, I would stand in the snow for hours on end because I knew that nothing could be colder than what my father made me, an evil sadistic bastard. Well, you keep on going with that story of yours.  
-Dragon'  
  
*September 15th* 'Dear Dragon, Sorry I couldn't put this out yesterday. I had detention with Snape. Wait, you're probably in Slytherin so I don't need to tell you that. Anyway, so my parents got so sick of me making things burn that they had a hose that could be accessed in my room. Needless to say my room got soaked several times before I got my temper under control. So the summer ended without an owl from Harry or Ron, again. It was then, on the train, that I decided I would get my revenge. That I would join the dark.  
-Hermione'  
  
*September 18th* 'Dear Hermione, Couldn't get out of homework yesterday. Soz. Anyway, so that's it? Nothing pushed you over the edge? Nothing anyone said on the train? Anything happened at all?  
-Dragon'  
  
*September 21st* 'Dear Dragon, Got kinda caught up in work. Lol. Happens a lot these days. Well, I guess quite a bit of stuff happened. On the train, off the train. First day back. A lot of stuff. What do you want to know?  
-Hermione'  
  
*September 23rd* 'Everything.'  
  
*September 25th* 'Dear Dragon, Everything. Hum. Well, I guess when I saw Draco bleeding, it kind of snapped. I don't know. Like something at the sight of him just triggered something in my brain. A light bulb turned on, or rather off. I knew what I had to do. I had to find someone to get me to the Dark Lord. Anything else?  
-Hermione'  
  
*September 27th* 'Dear Hermione, Well, that's certainly strange. You know, I kind of got to know you during this correspondence but I have a feeling that it's time that we met, face to face, knowing who the other really is.  
-Dragon'  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: Now, it's obvious who her correspondent is. I mean, come on. This is a d/h story. Who else do you think it is? Lol! Review! 


	4. Prophecize

A/N: Alright, chapter 4. I'm so proud of myself! Oh, and this isn't going to go for too long. I might drag it out a bit, but you never know.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry and Ron ascended the stairs to Professor Trelawney's classroom.  
  
"Remind me why we do this subject again?" Ron moaned.  
  
"No idea Ron." Harry retorted. "Just happened that you were the one picking this subject."  
  
"Oh my god!" Ron clasped his hand to his mouth.  
  
Harry turned to look at what Ron was looking at, his eyes scanning the room, seeing nothing but fluffy chairs, and the china set he'd used in third year.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped irritably.  
  
"Trelawney!" Ron dropped his books and rushed over to the professor who lay on the ground, twitching and convulsing.  
  
"Holy shit!" Harry swore and dropped his books too to help his professor.  
  
"Come on Harry let's move her to a chair." Ron said but the moment they moved her head she began to speak in a low rasping voice.  
  
"The elemental water freezes into ice. He has been frozen since the dawn of time. His anger will melt as will his icy shell. He will fall by the white hand and drown in the depths of hell. His fall will cause that of fires. That of the elemental fire will burn. Her pain will consume her, turning her into the element. She will have her vengeance before burning in the black abyss of hell." Professor Trelawney then raised her self out of the trance she had previously been in.  
  
"Why boys! What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully in her mystical voice. "Ah, of course. You wanted to avoid the friend that quit this class, correct?"  
  
Harry gaped at the teacher in a new respect.  
  
"You may think that I am a right old fraud but I do see some things. Now help your teacher up."  
  
Harry and Ron soundlessly pulled her up. She dusted herself off and as she did so the rest of the class filtered through the trapdoor.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Harry and Ron left the classroom hurriedly to discuss their revelation.  
  
"What do you think it meant?" Ron asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"I don't know, but it has something to do with the elements and as far as I know, that's more of a wicca thing than wizardry." Harry bit his lip.  
  
"Perhaps the two are linked closer than we think." Ron suggested.  
  
"Perhaps but I want to ask Dumbledore about it." Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement and they headed off to Dumbledore's office. Several minutes of climbing stairs left them in front of the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Black licorice?"  
  
"Chuppa chups?"  
  
"Cadbury chocolate?"  
  
"Cockroach Clusters?"  
  
"Pepper Imps?"  
  
"Chocoballs?"  
  
"Sugar Quills?"  
  
"Sherbet Balls?"  
  
"Argh! It's no use Harry! We'll never get in!" Ron moaned.  
  
Harry suddenly had a brain wave. "Of course! How come I didn't see it before? Sherbet lemon!"  
  
The gargoyle slid open and the two boys sprinted up the stairs. Two stairs at a time they went up until they got to the door with a knocker, shaped like a lion.  
  
Harry knocked and stepped into the room gingerly. There sat Professor Dumbledore, serene as ever.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I was expecting you." Dumbledore picked a bowl up from his table. "Sherbet lemon?"  
  
Harry politely refused and Ron gaped at the headmaster.  
  
"So, what do you want to say? I believe you've been saying passwords to my gargoyle for about 5 minutes. What seems so urgent?"  
  
Ron was confused. How did Dumbledore know so much? Shrugging, he turned his attention to Harry who began to repeat Trelawney's strange prediction.  
  
"Professor, when we went up to Divination this afternoon, we were there a little early and we found Professor Trelawney twitching and convulsing on the floor. We were going to move her to the couch when she started speaking. She said something like the elemental water freezes into ice. And that he had been frozen since the beginning of time." Harry looked up, confusion reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Go on." Dumbledore urged.  
  
"Well, then she said something I can't remember and then something about this elemental water will fall by the white hand and drown in the depths of hell. Then she said that his fall would cause that of I think she said fires. Then she said that of the elemental fire will burn. After that she said something about pain consuming this fire and her turning into the fire. Then something about her getting vengeance before burning in hell." Harry was now really confused. That didn't sound right.  
  
"And that was all?" Dumbledore pressed.  
  
"Yeah. It sounded more. . . mysterious when we were listening to her. What does it mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means that the war draws closer and that two of the elements will be on Voldemort's side." Dumbledore said, his face creased with age and woes that had no need to haunt him.  
  
"The war?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley. The war is almost upon us."  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione waited breathlessly in her rooms, waiting for the person that she had gradually grown to love through his letters of compassion. Tonight she would find out his identity. She had sent her note yesterday and told him to meet her tonight.  
  
She paced back and forth, waiting for the portrait to creak open. Suddenly a thought hit her. This was a Slytherin, so she didn't want to appear too anxious to see him. Hermione mentally whacked herself and nearly went upstairs to change out of her outfit.  
  
Hermione nearly went, but didn't. She liked her black miniskirt and matching top. It rather complimented her spiral down into the darkness. She grinned. Nearly time for her to meet Mr. Dragon.  
  
Hermione sat down, reading her book as she mentally booted off people from her list.  
  
'Not Crabbe, Not Goyle, possibly Zabini or Malfoy. Could it be someone from 6th year?'  
  
Hermione's sensitive ears picked up the footsteps of someone coming towards the portrait. She quickly scanned the room to see if it was orderly. Fortunately it was, and Hermione breathed relief as she waited for the portrait to swing open.  
  
The portrait creaked open and Hermione snapped her head to, a look of shock clearly written across her face before she hid it behind a mask of indifference.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Do you want something Malfoy?" Hermione asked indifferently as she continued to read.  
  
Hermione chanced a glance at the glamorous boy and saw he was sitting on her favourite chair. Almost immediately her rage level raised and she fought to keep control of her emotions.  
  
"Stop being so angry Granger. You'll put fire to one of your nice couches." Draco tilted his head, smirking.  
  
Hermione blinked several times, drinking in what Malfoy just said.  
  
"Are you the dark?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Nice to know it's not an idiot." Hermione crossed her legs and put her book down. "So, you're the one that wanted to meet me. What did you want to talk about, exactly?"  
  
Hermione lounged back into her chair, fully aware of the sex appeal that she had and using it against Malfoy. She watched him swallow before he spoke.  
  
"I was wondering whether or not you were ready for your initiation." Draco said suavely. He stood up, crossing the room gracefully before sitting opposite Hermione. "The Dark Lord doesn't like being kept waiting."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked incredulously. "You've read my notebook I would think that you'd know the answer to that question."  
  
Draco smirked and leaned forward.  
  
"I know the answer but do you? Are you sure? Is your head and your heart telling you to go through with the plan?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione answered by leaning forward and whispering in a quiet sexy voice.  
  
"I've known the answer for quite some time Mr. Malfoy. And both my head and my heart want me to go through. They're practically screaming for it."  
  
"Well then Miss. Granger, you're to be initiated this Christmas holidays." Draco said, a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
"And have you been initiated or are you to be initiated along with me?" Hermione asked as Draco leaned closer.  
  
"Which would you prefer?" Draco asked, his hot breath sending shivers down Hermione's spine. He grinned inwardly, could he stop?  
  
"It doesn't matter, as long as you're a death eater too." Hermione breathed.  
  
"You're in luck then." Draco said before he leaned in for a kiss, his lust too great for him to manage.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the kiss that she had been anticipating for three days. It was everything she'd imagined. She gasped under its intense passion. Draco took this as permission to slide his tongue.  
  
His tongue swam past Hermione's lips and toyed gently with hers. Hermione leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the intoxicating boy in front of her.  
  
Draco felt Hermione shudder underneath him. He grinned. Suddenly the grin fell. What would his father say? Stuff his father! The fiery girl in front of him was more than enough to satiate his hunger.  
  
Hermione buckled slightly underneath the passion that she was being swamped with.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
"Do you know how sexy you are?" Draco asked as he kissed his way to her neck nipping her creamy skin creating a hickey on her flawless skin.  
  
"I could ask the same about you." Hermione replied.  
  
"I know but I don't think you know."  
  
Hermione grinned slyly and lifted Draco off her. Anger and lust were flip sides and Draco was angry. Girls did not deny him.  
  
"Hush baby. You're too demanding." Hermione waggled a finger in front of the boy coyly. "Want something to eat?"  
  
Draco pouted slightly but nodded.  
  
Hermione snapped her fingers abruptly and a meal appeared in front of her. She grinned in delight. Although she disapproved of slavery greatly, she had to say that the house elves service was excellent!  
  
"Whipped cream?" Draco picked the can up puzzled.  
  
"It's my favourite. Here pass it." Hermione shrugged, catching the can effortlessly, she promptly squeezed the trigger, causing a whole heap of cream to burst from the nozzle.  
  
Hermione licked away the remnants only to be stopped by Draco.  
  
"You have some here." Draco wiped the cream off with his finger and offered it to Hermione.  
  
Hermione giggled slightly from the alcohol intake but wrapped her tongue around Draco's forefinger licking away the cream.  
  
"Great cream." Hermione said thoughtfully as she ate a strawberry or two. She went to the wine bottle again and filled her glass with Chardonnay again. "Great Chardonnay too."  
  
Hermione toasted to Draco and downed the alcohol in one go before getting giggly again. Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione's child-like behaviour.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry but you're sexy when you aren't." Hermione said, giggling as she did so. Her head felt light and she was feeling happy. "Chardonnay?"  
  
Hermione filled another glass and was about to drink it when Draco snatched it.  
  
"No more alcohol for you missy." Draco said sternly.  
  
"Aw but Draco I like the Chardonnay!" Hermione protested trying to grab the glass, her reflexes slow.  
  
"No more alcohol!" Draco repeated.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione whined. "That's not very nice!"  
  
"If you have more alcohol I won't be nice at all!" Draco threatened.  
  
"But that's black- blackmail!" Hermione said, her words slurring together.  
  
Draco quickly took his wand and cast a sober spell. Hermione shook her head and groaned.  
  
"Oh my god did I just consume three glasses of Chardonnay?" Hermione said in horror.  
  
"Yes Mione, you did." Draco said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Wow, I feel sick." Hermione then promptly threw up, leaning on Draco for support. "Oh gods. Merlin I feel really sick."  
  
Suddenly there was a pronounced rapping at the door. Hermione's eyes went wide and shooed Draco up the stairs.  
  
"Evanesco." Hermione vanished the food and the vomit. She then cleaned the room up to pristine condition. "I'm coming!"  
  
Hermione fixed her appearance up and went to the portrait. She swung it open, but not before transfiguring her skirt into black pants.  
  
"Hi Ro-" Hermione was cut off by a sharp slap.  
  
"What the fuck was Malfoy doing in here with you?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Malfoy? He was in here for Head prefect business." Hermione said, the lie rolling off her tongue easily. "Why?" Hermione silently reprimanded herself for not checking her notebook.  
  
"Well, I don't like having friends going off and being screwed by the enemy." Ron said sharply.  
  
Hermione took a sharp in take of breath. Why did his words hurt so much? She was over him and Harry. She was over those crushes. She was over those friends.  
  
"Is that a hickey?" Ron demanded.  
  
Hermione went to the mirror and gasped. She turned around, her eyes fearful.  
  
"So, you like it rough? Enjoy being bitten?" Ron snarled. "Well, if you'd told me when we went out in fifth year I would've given it rough."  
  
Hermione was now frightened. This wasn't the Ron Weasley she knew. The Ron Weasley she knew wouldn't hurt her this much. But her heart belied this comment. Of course! Ron was jealous beyond words.  
  
Hermione was smashed against the wall, with Ron tearing at her clothes viciously. He tore her shirt to threads before starting on her pants.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione sobbed. "Stop!"  
  
Ron stopped his handiwork and glared at Hermione fiercely.  
  
"You know what? You're not worth my time. I won't even bother. You're probably not even a good lay." Ron slapped Hermione hard and back off. "Lavender is much better than you. More co-operative."  
  
Hermione curled into a ball and sobbed to herself, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Tell your boyfriend Malfoy that I don't think his little Gryffindor whore will be much good." Ron snarled before slamming the portrait closed.  
  
Hermione cried to herself quietly. What in the world caused this change over Ron? Sure she wanted revenge, sure she hated him but she still felt for her friends, slightly. The sharp words merely buried the knife deeper and twisted it.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone coming down the stairs. Hermione was too afraid to look up and see Ron coming to yell more. She merely controlled her tears and ordered them to stop. Hermione had learned to do that over the summer holidays.  
  
The tears stopped and Hermione wiped them onto her torn blouse. She closed her eyes and tried not to look at the person who was in front of her.  
  
"Granger? Did Weasley just try to RAPE you?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head and was relieved to see Draco sitting there.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck. "I can't believe he'd even try that!"  
  
"Hush Hermione. We'll get him first. He'll be the first to go down. His death will be the first. The war is coming soon and he'll pay then." Draco soothed.  
  
Hermione smiled. A wicked, evil smile crept across her lips. Yes, Weasley would pay. She'd kill him.  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: I dunno. I just felt like throwing that in. Ron's just got MAJOR mood swings. You know. He's always throwing tantrums about SOMETHING, so I figured he'd get really angry to see Hermione and Draco in the SAME ROOM. He's jealous because he thinks that Malfoy is going to get Hermione's virginity when he had TRIED but FAILED to do that a year ago. So, I figure that you know, I'd do that. It was interesting! Anyway, now Hermione has a BIGGER reason to hate Ron and Harry. 


	5. Dark Secrets

A/N: Ok, I know this is moving REALLY QUICKLY but it's coz I want this to GET A MOVE ON. Only chapter 5, but hey, that's me. Move everything really quick so I can get to the good part. Don't worry, I'll start to drag things out and make it more detailed.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Hermione blinked, her eyes blinded by the light pouring out of the windows. Something warm was lain across her stomach. Hermione quickly moved the arm and turned around, facing Draco.  
  
The memories of last night flooded back and Hermione giggled, causing her head to pound in pain.  
  
*~Flash Back~*  
  
Hermione hugged Draco tightly. After a while she calmed down.  
  
"Want some fire whisky?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fire whisky?" Draco asked questioningly. "And where did a girl like you acquire fire whisky?"  
  
Hermione grinned slyly.  
  
"Don't you notice? I drink half a glass nearly every morning. Helps me keep up my good mood. It tends to drop as the whisky wears off." Hermione grinned and went to her bookcase.  
  
Grabbing a huge book, she slipped it out carefully.  
  
"I thought you wanted to drink fire whisky!" Draco said, stunned. She wanted to read?  
  
Hermione placed a finger to her lips sharply.  
  
"Shh!"  
  
She then opened the book, revealing two bottles of firewhisky.  
  
"I do want to drink fire whisky." Hermione grinned and grabbed a bottle, tossing it at Draco carelessly. Taking a bottle for herself, she shut the book and put it away. "To our future as death eaters."  
  
Hermione filled a glass and watched as Draco did the same. The glasses clashed with a ring and the two downed the whisky in one go. Immediately Hermione felt the effects of the whisky.  
  
Hermione grinned at Draco drunkenly.  
  
"Have some more Draco. We'll celebrate Ron's death!" Hermione said, cheering as she grabbed the bottle, pouring another cup. She slopped it slightly and slid over the side.  
  
Hermione quickly caught the drop and downed the second glass.  
  
"To Harry's death!" Hermione cheered.  
  
Once again Hermione poured another glass and drank it quickly. She was quickly losing control. She swayed slightly before stumbling backwards, losing balance. Draco caught her deftly, putting her back on her feet.  
  
"Whoops!" Hermione said, giggling insanely. "And here's to the victory of the Dark Lord!"  
  
Hermione grabbed her bottle and took a swig. The blood red substance leaked from her mouth and she quickly swallowed. At that moment, Hermione heard a knock at the portrait.  
  
"Come in!" Hermione called before Draco could stop her. "Professor! Hello. Want some fire whisky?" Hermione offered the bottle to the professor, the whisky leaking from her mouth.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What is wrong with Miss. Granger?" Professor McGonagall demanded.  
  
"She's intoxicated. Drunk on fire whisky. I tried to stop her but she refused. Now she's completely and utterly drunk. She's had about four glasses of the stuff." Draco said, as he caught her again before she fell. "I suggest you come back when she's a little more sober."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and left.  
  
"Wee! This is like a game!" Hermione called.  
  
Draco shook his head and pulled his wand out. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to you Harry. I promise! Don't hurt me Harry." Hermione screamed before she broke down and fell to her knees. "Dean is just a friend. I didn't cheat on you! Don't hurt me."  
  
Hermione's hysterical screams had reduced to whispers. Draco frowned and lifted Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione shook her head and backed into the wall.  
  
"Don't hurt me Harry. Don't hurt me." Hermione muttered as she backed away from Draco.  
  
"Hermione. I'm Draco, not Harry." Draco said, confusion flashing briefly in his stormy grey eyes before they turned back to flat and emotionless.  
  
"Draco? Don't lie Harry. Draco's not here. Stop lying. You know I didn't do anything to you. Why do you keep hurting me?" Hermione had tears leaking down her cheeks, and was upset and scared.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and decided to find something out. He slammed her cruelly into the wall and began reaching for her pants.  
  
"No Harry, not again. I don't want to. You already took me. Why do you keep hurting me?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
Draco backed off and took Hermione in his arms, murmuring soft words of comfort.  
  
"Harry, I know you're just going to hurt me again." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not Harry, I'm Draco. Harry betrayed you more than once. I won't hurt you. The bastards did but I won't." Draco said softly, stroking Hermione's hair, as he sat down on a couch.  
  
"Draco? Is that really you?" Hermione whispered fearfully.  
  
"Yes Hermione. I won't let them hurt you again. You'll kill them and we'll be happy and join the Dark Lord." Draco muttered.  
  
"Prove it. Prove that you're Draco."  
  
"Let's see. I hate my father. My mother hates me. My father wants to use me as a way to promote his position amongst the death eaters. What else is there to say that half the school doesn't know?" Draco whispered good- humouredly.  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"That's the after effects of your overdose of fire whisky. Here, I'll take you to bed." Draco lifted Hermione carefully and placed her on the bed, tucking the sheets around her.  
  
"Don't leave. Harry might come back. He always comes back to haunt me." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I'll stay." Draco said smiling down at the girl.  
  
*~End of flash back~*  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. She couldn't believe she actually did that in front of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said softly, ignoring the sharp pangs in her head. "Wake up."  
  
"It's Sunday. You don't wake up early on Sunday." Draco mumbled before turning over.  
  
"Pansy's coming up the stairs and she's getting ready to screw you." Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco shot up and immediately headed for his uniform. Scowling, he turned to Hermione and tickled her.  
  
"Conniving little vixen!" Draco muttered.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco with her big brown eyes, full of innocence. They almost pleaded him to apologize.  
  
"Puppy eyes don't work on me. Pansy's tried them about a million times." Draco smirked. "Remember that, I quote, 'fucking mudblood and know-it- all.'"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened before they hardened to steel. She sat up and grabbed her dress robe. Angry beyond belief. Suddenly the door burst into flames. Hermione screamed and scrambled away. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
He quickly grabbed his wand and put the fire out.  
  
"Hermione!" he called, concern filled his voice. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione was sitting on the other side, shocked.  
  
"Hermione. You ok?" Draco asked, as he cupped her cheek tenderly.  
  
"I killed them. Because of me, they died." Hermione whispered to herself. "If I wasn't their daughter, they would still be alive."  
  
"Who?" Draco pressed.  
  
Hermione quickly got to her feet and ran down the stairs, slamming the bathroom door shut.  
  
Draco got to his feet wearily. Seems like Miss. Granger has more than one secret harbored in her heart. That wouldn't do. He had to hold the closest place to heart in order for the plan to work. But, when did he lose the plot and fall for her? This wasn't supposed to happen. She had staked a claim of his heart.  
  
Sighing, he went down to the bathroom to see if he could get the secrets off Hermione's chest.  
  
*~+~*  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up, surprised to see Sybill standing in front of him.  
  
"Please, Sybill, sit." Dumbledore gestured towards a seat. "What do you want? You don't come down to see me often."  
  
"You see Albus, I've been getting these strange messages concerning the four elements and the white and dark. I don't know what to make of it."  
  
"Do you know the message in its exact wording?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sybill frowned as she let her mind be at peace as she scanned her mind for the message that had played over and over again in her dreams.  
  
"I do not remember." Sybill's eyes rolled backward, her voice rasped and became deep. "The potter boy has told you of the first. Now the second comes. Fire and Ice meet, their spirits burning fiercely before dissipating, their lineage, descended from the ancients, will die with them, the elements water and fire will vanish from our land, leaving only the spirit of earth. The soul that contained the elemental wind has fallen by fire's hand and the white has fallen along with the dark. The vengeance has been fulfilled, and the cycle is complete. Earth remains behind, knowledge passes down sole survivor of the elementals."  
  
Sybill then fell unconscious, her vision swam before she fell into the blackness that had been consuming her for quite some time. Albus hurried over to the woman. Stooping, he examined her for any damage before going to the fire and grabbing some dust by his desk and throwing it in.  
  
"Poppy!" Dumbledore said sharply. "Sybill has fallen unconscious. Hurry up and examine her."  
  
Madam Pomphrey span into the fireplace, stepping out and hurrying over to the seer.  
  
"What happened Albus?" Poppy asked concernedly.  
  
"I don't know Poppy. She predicted something and then fell unconscious." Albus looked at the healer. "The war is coming. My tired bones even tell me so. Very soon. It comes soon."  
  
*~+~*  
  
A/N: I told you. I dragged out the time. I hope it was ok. 


	6. Fallen Grace

**A/N**

To the loyal and wonderful reviewers of Ic3Qu3en:

No, I'm not her. I'm her best friend.

And I figured you all had the right to know that these stories will never again be updated.

Ic3Qu3en was killed on May 3rd in a Hang-gliding accident, in Hainan, China.

She will be sorely missed - she was like my own sister.

TheFlameFaerie.


End file.
